27
by AqueousXback
Summary: Joonmyeon sekarang masih sama saja. Tidak berubah. Juga tidak berbeda. Lantas apa yang membuatnya berbeda dan berubah? / "Pokoknya, menurutku kau agak berubah Joon." -Yixing. EXO SuLay! BL!


_T_ _oday I've to be SuLay fanfic writer for 2 years!_

 _Happy 2nd Anniversary!_

 _Welcome Back^^_

\- AqueousXback -

* * *

' _Selamat ulang tahun_ hyung _, semoga sehat selalu.'_

'Hyung, _selamat ulang tahun~_ _ditunggu traktirannya.'_

' _Cie~ tua ehem. Kapan nikah?'_

' _Selamat hari jadi ke 27 tahun Junmyeon, semakin sukses kedepannya dan semoga diberi kesehatan.'_

Joonmyeon tersenyum miring menatap layar _handphone_ yang menampilkan _grup-chat_ Kakaotalk yang diberi nama 'EXO'. Isi dari _grupchat_ itu hanyalah sekelebat ucapan ulang tahun yang ditujukan kepadanya. Bahkan dirinya sendiri pun lupa bahwa dirinya telah bertambah usianya, berkurang umurnya –alias berulangtahun. Ia menghembuskan nafasnya lembut kemudian mulai menarikan kedua ibu jari di atas layar _Iphone X_ yang baru saja dibeli sekitar dua hari lalu, dengan iming-iming 'bosan' dan 'hanya ingin tahu saja bagaimana bentuk _Iphone X_ itu'.

' _Terima kasih semua~ hehe. Traktirannya kapan-kapan saja ya, kalau ingat, hehe.'_

Joonmyeon terkekeh ketika mendapatkan pesan protes di _grupchat_. Lagipula, ia sama sekali tidak berbohong. Hari ulang tahunnya saja lupa, apalagi janji traktiran. Pasti terlupakan tentunya. Sekarang saat-saatnya ia sedang sibuk sekali kentara jadwalnya yang diisi dengan membintangi serial drama dan juga persiapan drama musikal –lagi. Jadwal sibuknya jugalah yang membuatnya pulang-pulang sudah tepar sehingga tak ada waktu baginya mendengar celotehan tidak bermutu Baekhyun dan Jongdae, juga melayani keusilan _maknae_ laknat –Sehun yang masih saja bertingkah padahal umur sudah tidak cocok lagi untuk melakukan hal-hal bodoh nan mengesalkan. Belum lagi dengan keperluan sebagai penanggung jawab grup –alias _leader_ yang membuatnya mendekam dulu di gedung agensi, baru sepenuhnya pulang ke asrama. Melelahkan? Memang. Sangking padatnya jadwal kegiatannya sekarang, ia jadi mudah melupakan sesuatu yang kecil. Pernah satu kejadian, ia panik kesana-kemari lantaran kacamata hitam guna menyamar dari jangkauan _fans_ menghilang. Ternyata, _manager_ -nya menemukan kacamata hitamnya yang tergantung manis di kerah kaosnya.

Oh. Mungkin sebenarnya faktor usia juga sepertinya.

Ketika baru dua kalimat yang diketik si tampan Kim Joonmyeon di _room grupchat-_ nya, tiba-tiba _handphone_ mahalnya berdering dan menampilkan;

' _ **Baobei**_ _is calling_ '

Tak ingin si penelpon menunggu lama, sontak Joonmyeon mengusap ke atas layar _handphone_ mahalnya dengan ibu jari kemudian mendekatkan benda elektronik itu di telinganya.

"Ada apa sayang?"

" _Joon!"_

"Ya, ada apa sayang?"

" _Sebentar, aku jadi lupa apa yang ingin aku katakan."_

Joonmyeon hanya mengasemkan sejenak wajah rupawannya. Sudah lumrah namanya jika kekasih tercintanya –sebut saja Yixing, tiba-tiba terserang amnesia mendadak.

" _Oh iya. Selamat ulang tahun Joonmyeoni tersayang. Perhatikan kesehatanmu, sukses selalu, dan tetap rendah hati. Juga tetaplah menjadi Kim Joonmyeon yang kukenal. Aku mencintaimu untuk sekarang dan selamanya."_

"Wah, wah. Aku tersentuh sekali." ucap Joonmyeon sambil terkekeh. "Terima kasih sayang. Aku juga mencintaimu untuk sekarang dan selamanya hingga ajal memisahkan kita."

" _Bagaimana dengan pekerjaanmu?"_

"Baik. Tidak ada sesuatu yang buruk menghampiri."

" _Hmm.. baguslah."_

"Ngomong-ngomong, kau tidak memberiku hadiah sayang?"

" _Hadiah?"_

"Iya sayangku, cintaku, belahan jiwaku."

" _Oh iya, aku melupakan hadiahnya."_

Senyuman mengembang di wajah tampan Joonmyeon ketika mendengar suara tertawa yang terdengar sangat halus sekali. Menghangatkan rohaninya yang telah membeku sejenak.

" _Kau ingin apa Joon?"_

"Tidak muluk kok." Joonmyeon memberi jeda pada ucapannya. "Aku hanya ingin kau memberiku sebuah ciuman panas, belaian menggoda, dan desahan nikmat saja kok. Tidak lebih."

" _Ck. Kau tidak berubah, Joonmyeoni. Selalu saja mesum. Tidak capek apa mesum terus. Aku yang jadi korban pikiran mesummu saja capek."_

Joonmyeon terkekeh. "Tidak kok. Tidak ada kata 'capek' untuk mesum dan sanak saudaranya sayang."

" _Aish, terserah kau saja."_

"Jadi bagaimana sayang? Kapan aku bisa menikmati hadiahku?"

" _Entah mengapa aku malas memberimu hadiah, Joonmyeon."_

"Ayolah. Apa kau tidak rindu padaku sayang? Lagipula hadiahku itu bisa digunakan untuk acara merindu."

" _Hm."_

"Yah. Marah nih?"

" _Menurutmu?"_

"Baiklah. Zhang Yixing yang paling ku sayang, tolong maafkan kekasih tampanmu ini."

" _Aku muak mendengarmu."_

Joonmyeon menoleh ke arah staf yang menyembulkan kepalanya ke ruang rias. Ia bisa melihat bibir staf itu yang bergerak mengucapkan kata 'sebentar lagi syutingnya dimulai'. Segera ia mengangguk lalu kembali fokus ke kekasih manisnya yang tak bisa ditemui.

" _Ada apa Joon?"_

"Wah, wah. Diam-diam khawatir. Bukannya kau baru saja marah padaku."

" _Sudahlah Joonmyeon. Aku muak."_

"Oke, oke. Aku harus kembali syuting. Sampai jumpa sayang. Aku mencintaimu."

" _Aku juga mencintaimu."_

Panggilan terhenti. Dengan cepat, Joonmyeon memasukkan _handphone_ -nya ke saku celana kemudian berjalan meninggalkan ruang rias. Ia harus segera menampakkan batang hidungnya di lokasi karena _taking scene_ drama yang dibintanginya akan segera dimulai.

...

* * *

Waktu sudah menunjukkan jam setengah empat pagi dan Joonmyeon baru tiba di asrama. Dengan sangat lesu tak bertenaga, ia menutup pintu asrama lalu berjalan gontai menuju kamarnya –yang sekarang mulai terpisah dengan kamar Sehun. Sesampainya, ia langsung menjatuhkan tubuhnya di atas kasur dan membiarkan kesadaran direnggut perlahan tanpa memperdulikan kulitnya yang lengket akan keringat.

Joonmyeon tersentak. Ia bangkit dari tidur tidak elit dan terdengarlah suara _'krak'_ dari punggung, leher, dan lengan. _'Tampaknya aku benar-benar sudah tua sekarang.'_ batinnya miris. Ia pun menaruh pandang pada jam digital di meja nakas, terlihatlah digit 10:45 di layarnya. Ia manggut-manggut sambil mengelus dagunya sejenak lalu beranjak menuju kamar mandi.

' _Ya, aku sudah tua sekarang.'_

Hal pertama yang Joonmyeon tangkap ketika menatap pantulannya di cermin ialah wajahnya yang kebanyakan orang nilai tampan. Namun, lihatlah mata kelinci yang merah dan bengkak itu. Ditambah lagi dengan sesuatu yang menghitam di bawah matanya. Sesuatu yang hitam itu menurutnya makin menghitam hari demi hari. Lihatlah juga bibirnya yang pucat dan surai hitam yang acak-acakan. Untung saja seonggok kumis dan jenggot tipis sudah dicukurnya kemarin. Kalau tidak, lihatlah betapa mengenaskan makhluk tampan satu ini ketika bangun tidur.

Kedua alis itu menyatu, diikuti pula dahinya mengernyit. Joonmyeon baru sadar bahwa waktu berjalan begitu cepat. Tak terasa usianya hampir menyentuh angka tiga. Padahal baru kemarin rasanya ia berusia dua puluh dan sekarang sudah hampir menuju tiga puluh. Ia memejamkan mata seraya menghela nafasnya. Berbagai macam pikiran berkecamuk bebas menari-nari dibenaknya sehingga bertambahlah kerutan di dahinya. Segera ia pun menghidupkan keran dan membasuh mukanya beberapa kali. Menyegarkan pikirannya yang suntuk sesaat. Melupakan sejenak pikiran yang entah-apa-itu mengusik batinnya.

' _Lupakan saja. Anggap saja angin lalu.'_

...

* * *

Joonmyeon membanting tubuhnya di atas kasur _Queen size_ yang dibaluti seprai warna cokelat muda. Lengan kanannya pun bergerak menutupi matanya. Entah mengapa rasanya sangat melelahkan baginya. Baik jasmaniah maupun rohaniah. Ia merasa sangat lelah sekali. Sangat lelah dari hari-hari sebelumnya.

" _Hyung_ , apa kau ingin makan siang bersama atau aku antarkan saja ke kamar?"

Joonmyeon diam tak bergeming. Masih dalam posisi telentang dengan lengan menutupi bagian mata. Seseorang yang di ketahui bernama Kyungsoo itu pun menutup pelan pintu kamar Joonmyeon kemudian beranjak dari tempatnya. Tak butuh waktu yang lama, pemuda bermata bulat itu kembali dengan nampan berisi dua mangkuk masakan rumahan ala Kyungsoo dan segelas air putih. Ia pun meletakkan nampan itu di atas meja nakas kemudian langsung pergi meninggalkan kamar Joonmyeon tanpa mengucapkan satupun kata.

 _Kring.. kring.._

Pemuda rupawan bermarga Kim itu masih saja tak bergeming meskipun _handphone_ berwarna hitam mulai meraung meminta melayani sosok yang menelponnya.

 _Kring.. kring.._

 _Handphone_ -nya kembali meraung. Namun tak ada satupun tanda Joonmyeon akan bergerak dari posisinya. Hingga akhirnya berujung pada panggilan tak terjawab.

Kejadian itu terus berulang hingga ke-sekian kali. Joonmyeon menghela nafasnya berat kemudian mencari keberadaan sang benda elektronik dengan meraba-raba permukaan kasur dan celana. Setelah ketemu, ia mengangkat lengannya lalu mengangkat panggilan tanpa melihat siapakah si penelpon.

" _Halo. Joonmyeon."_

Suara halus nan merdu itu. Joonmyeon tentu sangat mengenal suara ini.

" _Joonmyeon kau baik-baik saja?"_

"Ya, aku baik-baik saja."

" _Apa aku mengganggumu?"_

"Tidak."

" _Kurasa iya. Istirahatlah Joonmyeon."_

"Hm.."

" _Sampai jumpa. Aku mencintaimu."_

"Aku juga."

Joonmyeon menatap layar _handphone_ -nya intens. Ia pun mendudukkan tubuhnya kemudian menyandarkannya di _headboard_. Kedua alis tebalnya menyatu dan dahinya mengernyit bingung. Apa yang baru saja ia lakukan tadi terasa aneh. Bagaimana ia memperlakukan Yixing sang terkasih sangat aneh sekali. Seharusnya ia bermanja pada Yixing, menanyakan pekerjaannya, menggodanya hingga si manis itu kesal, dan diakhiri mengucapkan kata-kata _cheesy_ yang memuakkan. Namun kali ini tidak. Ia terkesan jutek pada kekasihnya sendiri. Jutek bukanlah salah satu deretan sifatnya, meski kesal maupun marah sekalipun. Sungguh dari tahun 1991 sampai 2018, ia tidak pernah berlaku jutek. Ini pertama kalinya, asalkan kalian tahu.

 _Ting!_

Layar _handphone_ yang mati itu menyala lantaran ada satu notifikasi masuk. Kedua manik cokelat itu memandang lurus layar persegi panjang itu. Notifikasi itu hanyalah judul artikel dari _Naver_. Inilah salah satu kebiasaan yang tidak bisa lepas dari sosok Kim Joonmyeon –membaca artikel berita.

 _Mengerikan! Inilah Deretan Musisi Terkenal yang Meninggal Misterius Di Usia 27 Tahun_

Joonmyeon mengernyit heran. Ia pun menyapukan layar _handphone_ -nya dengan ibu jarinya, menghapus notifikasi artikel berita yang entah mengapa sangat aneh sekali. Ia pun melempar benda elektronik itu ke samping kemudian membaringkan tubuhnya. Tak lupa menutupi bagian matanya dengan lengan.

' _Jangan dipikirkan. Ini hanyalah kebetulan.'_

...

* * *

Hari demi hari telah berlalu. Tak ada yang berbeda dari sosok Kim Joonmyeon. Pemuda rupawan nan pintar lagi kaya itu masih sibuk bergelayut di layar kaca. Tidak ada yang berubah. Pergi pagi dan pulang pun pagi. Meringis keadaan wajah tampan yang mengenaskan ketika bercermin di kamar mandi. _Take scene_ lagi, dan seterusnya –capek menyebutnya, asalkan kalian tahu. Oh, jangan lupakan saling menanyakan kabar diiringi bersenda gurau dengan sang terkasih.

Juga, tak ada yang berbeda, tak ada yang berubah. Rasa lelah dan letih itu masih ada di diri Joonmyeon. Namun entah mengapa terbit rasa cemas yang kerap membuatnya tidak semangat dan tidak memiliki _mood_ yang bagus.

Ketahuilah.

Rasa cemas yang makin lama makin mendalam itulah membuatnya makin lelah.

Rasa cemas itulah yang harus ditutupi dan disembunyikan rapat-rapat.

Tak tahukah kalian? Itu sangatlah menyiksa. Rasanya sungguh sangat menyiksa tiada ampun, mengoyak raganya yang makin lama makin lemah, rapuh.

"Kau baik-baik saja Joonmyeon- _ah_?"

Joonmyeon tertegun dan mengangkat kepala menatap sang _manager_. Senyuman terpatri di wajahnya meyakinkan sang _manager_ bahwa ia baik-baik saja –mungkin.

"Aku baik-baik saja, _hyung_."

"Jika kau lelah, beristirahatlah. Jangan kau paksakan."

Joonmyeon tertawa pelan. "Baik."

Sang _manager_ berlalu meninggalkan Joonmyeon masih duduk di ruang rias aktor juga aktris. Joonmyeon menghidupkan layar _handphone_ dan terlihatlah satu notifikasi di sana.

 _ **Baobei**_ _: Jaga kesehatanmu, Joon. Semangat!_

Joonmyeon tersenyum miring. Ia mematikan layar _handphone_ -nya kemudian beranjak dari tempatnya meninggalkan ruang rias dan menuju lokasi syuting.

...

* * *

" _Hyung_ , sepertinya aku tidak memasak hari ini."

Chanyeol yang sibuk bermesraan dengan _handhone_ langsung menoleh. "Kenapa?"

Kyungsoo melihat penanda waktu di _handphone_ -nya. "Aku ada keperluan di gedung agensi. Mungkin, jadwal individu."

"Aku saja deh yang masak." Si tertua –Minseok angkat bicara dan mulai bergegas ke dapur.

"Aku pergi dulu."

"Hati-hati Kyung." Ini Baekhyun yang menyahut.

Joonmyeon yang baru tiba di asrama, terkena serangan kaget mendadak. Jantungnya berdebar lantaran kaget yang luar biasa.

" _Hyung_ , aku kaget tau." ucap Kyungsoo tanpa dosa.

Dahi Joonmyeon mengernyit. Ia pun mendatarkan raut wajahnya. "Seharusnya aku yang kaget."

Kyungsoo terkekeh menanggapi.

"Mau kemana?" tanya Joonmyeon singkat, tidak berbelit.

"Gedung agensi." jawab Kyungsoo singkat, tidak berbelit.

"Hati-hati." Joonmyeon langsung berlalu meninggalkan Kyungsoo dan berjalan menuju kamarnya.

Hal itu tentu saja meninggalkan tanda tanya di benak pemuda yang disebut-sebut mirip _pororo_ itu. _'Ada apa dengan Joonmyeon-_ hyung _?'_ batinnya bingung. Ia pun mengendikkan bahunya kemudian bergegas menuju gedung agensi.

Setelah menutup pintu kamar, Joonmyeon langsung merebahkan tubuhnya di atas kasur. Ia pun menghembuskan nafasnya pelan.

' _Apa benar kerjaku bagus tadi.'_

' _Tapi para staf mengatakan kerja bagus padaku.'_

' _Bagaimana jika sudah ditampilkan di televisi hasilnya justru tidak memuaskan?'_

Sekelebat pemikiran menari-nari di benak Joonmyeon. Rasa cemas tidak henti-hentinya menyerang batinnya yang makin lama makin rapuh.

' _Aku..'_

' _Sangat lelah.'_

Nafasnya tercekat, dadanya terasa sesak. Joonmyeon menaruh telapak tangannya di dahi lalu menghela nafasnya berat. Lima detik setelahnya, ia langsung bangun dari tidurnya. Menatap apapun yang berada di depannya. Pikirannya berkecamuk. Dirinya tidak bisa tenang.

' _Tidak ada yang berbeda.'_

...

* * *

Semakin lama Joonmyeon menahan, semakin lama Joonmyeon menyembunyikan, maka dirinya pun semakin terguncang. Dirinya juga semakin lelah. Rasa cemas itu masih saja menggrogoti. Tidak ada kata ampun baginya yang semakin tertekan.

' _Kau yakin kau tidak apa-apa, Joon?'_

Joonmyeon mengetik sepatah kata di _roomchat_ Kakaotalk.

'Tidak apa-apa.'

' _Aku tidak yakin kau tidak apa-apa.'_

Joonmyeong langsung membalas.

'Kenapa?'

Ada jeda sedikit bagi sosok yang disana untuk membalas pesan.

' _Aku hanya merasa kau... sangat berbeda.'_

Joonmyeon mengernyitkan dahinya bingung. _'Memangnya apa yang dari diriku ini yang berbeda?'_ batinnya.

' _Maksudku... bagaimana ya? Ah, ini susah dijelaskan. Pokoknya, menurutku kau agak berubah Joon. Ceritakan padaku apa yang terjadi.'_

'Aku tidak apa-apa Yixing. Tidak ada yang terjadi, masih sama saja dari yang kemarin-kemarin. Aku rasa, tidak perlu diceritakan karena kau pasti tahu. Lagipula, tidak ada yang berbeda dariku. Sama saja. Tidak ada yang berbeda.'

' _Baiklah, baiklah. Jika ada sesuatu yang mengganggumu, ceritakan saja padaku.'_

'Ya.'

' _Istirahatlah. Sampai jumpa Joonmyeon.'_

Joonmyeon tak membalas pesan Kakaotalk itu. Ia hanya membiarkannya tanpa menggerakkan kedua ibu jarinya mengetikkan kata-kata. Ia semakin cemas. Dadanya makin tertekan oleh suatu balok besi yang sangat berat. Ia khawatir. Ia takut. Pemikiran-pemikiran itu kembali berdatangan di benaknya. Menarik paksa batinnya untuk berkelebat di pemikiran-pemikiran yang sungguh kolot nan berlebihan, seperti; Hidupnya akan seperti apa selanjutnya? Apa yang akan terjadi pada hari esok? Bagaimana nasibnya? Juga, bagaimana kondisi sang terkasih di sana? Baik-baik sajakah dia? Apa dia menjaga pola tidurnya? Apa dia sibuk sekarang?

Joonmyeon sekarang masih sama saja. Tidak berubah. Juga tidak berbeda.

Pemikiran-pemikiran itu masih ada di benaknya hingga sekarang.

...

* * *

"Mau kemana Joon?"

Joonmyeon berhenti sejenak. Ia mengarahkan pandangannya pada sang tertua di grup –Minseok yang tengah menonton televisi dilengkapi dengan cemilan di pangkuan.

"Hanya berjalan-jalan sebentar. Cari angin."

Minseok mengangguk. "Jangan lama-lama."

Joonmyeon tak menanggapi. Ia pun segera melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari asrama. Sebelum pergi meninggalkan gedung asrama, ia menyatukan _earphone_ di dua daun telinga kemudian menghidupkan pemutar musik di _handphone_ -nya. Setelahnya, ia melangkahkan kakinya entah kemana. Berjalan sesuka hati tanpa memikirkan kemana ia pergi.

 _Gloomy Sunday_.

Sebuah lagu yang menemani perjalanan tak tentu arah. Joonmyeon terus melangkah tanpa memikirkan beberapa orang yang mengamatinya keheranan –disini Joonmyeon melupakan penyamaran. Ia terikat dalam satu dunia yang ia buat sendiri. Memerankan lakon di dunia ciptaannya tanpa ada pemeran pembantu, tanpa ada gangguan, tanpa ada persaingan, juga tanpa ada kecemasan. Ia nyaman dengan dunianya sendiri.

Langkah Joonmyeon terhenti perlahan. Ia mengangkat kepalanya yang tadinya menunduk. Ia berada di suatu jembatan. Tidak ada satupun kendaraan yang lewat –itupun hanya truk-truk besar yang sekali-sekali lewat. Ia baru sadar. Ia sudah berjalan jauh sekali. Diiringi dengan lagu yang sama terputar berulang-ulang. Ia bergerak ke kanan, menyandarkan tubuhnya di badan jembatan, kemudian menatap kumpulan air yang tenang.

Tak ada yang tahu, apa yang dipikirkan Joonmyeon saat ini.

Joonmyeon mengambil kerikil lalu melemparnya ke air itu. Di jarak yang jauh, ia bisa melihat gelombang di kumpulan air itu yang makin lama makin menghilang perlahan.

Tak ada yang tahu, apa yang dipikirkan Joonmyeon saat ini.

Joonmyeon menatap lagi kumpulan air yang mulai tenang itu, kemudian mengangkat kepalanya menatap langit malam yang sepi. Tidak ada bintang-bintang disana. Membuat langit malam yang suram, terasa semakin suram. Ia pun memejamkan kedua matanya lalu menghela nafasnya perlahan. Ia mulai beranjak meninggalkan posisinya.

' _Semuanya sudah selesai sekarang.'_

' _Aku sudah bebas.'_

...

* * *

" _Faichang ganxie ni men.*"_

Yixing membungkukkan badannya berkali-kali sekaligus mengucapkan kata terima kasih berulang-ulang. Sesudahnya, ia mengistirahatkan sejenak tubuhnya di sebuah kursi sebelum pulang. Ia pun terhentak kaget. _Handphone_ -nya berdering dan dengan sigap ia langsung mengambil benda elektronik itu di saku celana.

 _ **Baekhyunie**_

Yixing merasa heran ketika kontak Kakaotalk milik Baekhyun yang tertampil di layar _handphone_ -nya. Ia pun mengangkat panggilan Kakaotalk dari Baekhyun kemudian mendekatkan benda elektronik itu ke telinga.

"Halo, ada apa Baekhyun?"

" _..."_

Dahi Yixing mengernyit. "Ada apa dengan Joonmyeon?"

" _..."_

Sontak, dagu Yixing jatuh. Maniknya mulai basah, hampir meluap. Entah mengapa ia jadi tidak bisa menangkap apa yang dikatakan Baekhyun sekian menit yang lalu.

"Jangan bercanda, Baekhyun." ucap Yixing sambil tertawa 'hambar'. "Candaanmu sama sekali tidak lucu tau."

" _Aku tidak bercanda_ hyung _! Untuk apa aku bercanda di saat seperti ini."_

Jatuh sudah derai air mata dari kelopak mata Yixing. Ia pun menutup mulutnya menahan isakan. Tolong siapapun! Katakan padanya bahwa yang diberitahu Baekhyun itu sama sekali tidak benar.

Panggilan mulai terhenti. Genggamannya lemah seketika dan _handphone_ -nya terjatuh ke lantai. Derai air mata itu kian menderas. Ia menutup kedua telinga dengan telapak tangannya, menutup mata, dan menggigit bibir bawahnya.

Seseorang tolong beritahu pada Yixing! Berita itu tidak benar. Semua itu tidak terjadi pada sang terkasih di ujung sana.

"Tidak mungkin..."

-end-

* * *

Note:

 _*Faichang ganxie ni men_ : Terima kasih banyak semuanya~

p.s.

 _Dah lama gak_ _nulis, jadi pusying aing -_-)_


End file.
